The Forgotten Life
by babeycakes09
Summary: Training Pokemon has been her life. Traveling to the different regions has been her most exciting adventure. But with a cruel twist of fate, everything she once had, is no more. Join Summer on her journey as she tries to find what she has forgotten, and maybe something she wasn't expecting to find.
1. All I'm Saying

**Hey everyone. I hope you all will enjoy this Pokemon story. It's going to be a little different from some of my other stories with this pairing, Regardless, I hope you all find some enjoyment in reading it. -A**

"Gyarados, hyper beam!" My Pokemon turned to the truck speeding right at us. The attack charged for a few seconds, before shooting at the vehicle, sending it flying back into two others. That didn't stop them. Three more trucks sped towards us. "Return." I held my poke ball out, watching the red beam encase Gyarados. Without looking at the other trucks quickly approaching me, I sprinted towards the docks. My breaths were sharp with each step. One of the trucks sped past me, pulling in front and blocking my path. I came to a halt, now surrounded by the three trucks. Each held three to five grunts.

A man hopped out of the passenger seat of the main truck, stalking towards me. His face held anger, causing me to smirk. His dark green uniform had blood splatters on it, staining the fabric. I kept my eyes locked to his as he grasped my neck, squeezing tightly. "You thought you could get away with this? You're just a mere Pokemon trainer. Give back the Pokemon and we might spare your life."

My voice was steadier than I had thought. "I'd rather die." I slowly moved my hand down to my belt, going unnoticed by the man.

He smiled evilly, "So be it."

I cringed as he threw me to the ground. My hand clutched onto a small poke ball. With a click on the button, it expanded, ready to be thrown. "Dragonite, I choose you!" The poke ball flew into the air before the man's fist connected to my face. The man looked up in terror as the poke ball opened, unleashing one of my best Pokemon. "Hurricane!" I shouted, clutching my now bleeding nose.

Dragonite flapped his wings, encasing two of the trucks and its passengers into a tunnel-like vortex. The man was flung to the side by the wind. With ease, Dragonite grabbed onto my waist and flew towards the docks of Slateport City. Bystanders gasp and quickly moved out of the way as my Pokemon and I sped past them. Finally, Dragonite landed, and I returned him to his poke ball. I could see our boat beginning to take sail. Why are they leaving without me!? Ajax was looking in on the city. Probably for me. He spotted me and began waving his arms frantically. I froze and looked behind me. The last truck from earlier was coming my way. These guys just don't give up!

With sheer determination, I sprinted to the edge of the small dock. The truck was on my heels. As the end of the dock approached, I jumped as far as I possibly could, stretching my arm out, hoping anyone would catch hold of it. Our boat just about passed me and then I felt Ajax's hand latch onto mine. With a quick tug, he had pulled me over onto the boat. Relief coursed through me as my heart rate settled down.

The two of us stumbled, causing him to trip, and of course, me to fall on top of him. He held onto my hips tightly. His soft brunette hair fell perfectly against his forehead. Bright green eyes started up at me, almost lovingly. My fingers ran carelessly through his hair as I placed a small kiss on his nose. "I thought I told you to stay out of trouble." He sighed, using his thumb to wipe away the blood that had trailed down across my pale skin.

With a slight grunt, I stood up, helping him to his feet. "Well, you know. Trouble has a way of finding me." We walked in silence to the captain's quarters. My friends were scattered across the room, off in their own worlds. We've been travelling for a few months now, training up our Pokemon and battling our hearts out. Bryce and Mably sat next to each other, playing an intense game of checkers. Matthias sat on the couch, gently running his fingers through Melody's hair, as she rested her head on his lap, fast asleep.

Ajax wet a paper towel and handed it to me. After thanking him, I placed the towel on my nose, letting the cold water soothe the burning. "Get into another fight with some grade A asshole?" Bryce grinned. I scoffed, tossing the paper towel into the trash bin. If anyone is an asshole around here, it is him. But you gotta love him.

"He had it coming to him. Besides, I think Dragonite scared him easily enough." I stated, brushing my fingers through my tangled hair. Ajax put his hand around my waist nonchalantly.

"Not like you to fight guns with Pokemon. What, losing your touch?" He joked, tickling my side playfully. I pushed him away, smiling.

Melody yawned loudly. "Ajax, don't be sassy just because you're the only one who ended up with a girl that could kick your ass." She said dreamily, before dozing off again. Everyone except Ajax burst into laughter. The draw string bag on my back wiggled. I need to be alone. Some things need to be taken care of.

"Nice chatting with you all, but if you'll excuse me." I said politely before exiting the room and making my way to my bedroom. I couldn't even shut the door before Ajax walked in behind me. "What is it?" I asked annoyed, unhooking my belt and placing it on the small table next to my bed. The entire room was quite small but cozy. Soft blue paint covered the walls, creating a calming effect. A few of my drawings were strung up. Most of them consisting of my Pokemon. Gyarados, Dragonite, Salamence, Sceptile, Typhlosion, and Alakazam. They have proven to be the most loyal and trustworthy Pokemon I've come to know. Acquiring and training them has been my greatest accomplishment. Without them, I'd have nothing left to be proud of.

"Where the hell did you go?" He asked angrily. Exhausted, I plopped down onto the bed, Ajax following in suit.

I ignored him, grabbing Alakazam's poke ball. "Come on out." I whispered, throwing the ball up slightly. The ball opened, a red beam shooting out of it. Alakazam appeared, walking over to me. I rubbed his head gently, praising him for his efforts earlier on in the day. He is the reason I got out of their base alive. After ignoring Ajax for long enough, I decided to speak. "It's kind of difficult to explain." I said softly. His silence instructed me to keep going. "I can't give you the details." My bag shook again against my back. "Listen, today almost ended terribly. All I'm saying that if anything ever happens to me, I want you to take my Pokemon." His eyes held shock. "Ajax, I've known you for more than seven years. You're the only person whom I trust enough to take care of them." He tried to interrupt me. "Just listen. Being a trainer these days isn't as safe as it used to be. Evil organizations are popping up all over every region. All I'm saying is that I want you to be the person to take care of my Pokemon if it ever comes to that." He nodded slightly.

"You know I love you.." He said softly, "Right, Summer?" Sighing, I stood up from my spot on the bed, walking to him. He looked up at me, worry in his eyes.

Heat rushed to my cheeks as I gently kissed his forehead. "Yeah. I know. And I love you, too. Even if it doesn't seem like it at times." He nodded. "But I just need to be alone right now." I said uneasily at the movement coming from my bag. "Alakazam, come on." My Pokemon nodded, following me out to the top deck. We stood there in silence, looking out at the calming sea.

It will be a long while until we reach Sinnoh. A muffled call sounded from my bag. I took the bag from my back, and pulled the top apart. The wild small green Pokemon flew out from it, flying around me in circles. "Bi! Bi bi!"

"You're welcome Celebi." My voice was soothing. Team Rocket had stolen Celebi from its forest and tried to harness its powers in the Hoenn region, hoping it would throw people off. The idiots didn't even realized I had witnessed the whole thing. But I couldn't tell anyone in fear of them being in danger.

Celebi rested on my shoulder, and began playing with a few strands of my hair. An uneasy feeling began to settle over me as the sky got darker. I looked up, noticing lightning streaking violently across the sky. The waves began to hurl themselves one after the other at the boat. Out of the blue, a mechanical hand snatched Celebi from my shoulder. I gasped, looking around but seeing no source. Alakazam growled as he stood next to me. From the side of the boat, the man from before hopped onto the deck smirking. He held Celebi captive in a small metal cage. Team Rocket grunts began to scatter themselves onto the deck from the side of the boat. "Did you really think we wouldn't come after you?" He growled. Rain started pounding against the boat and water. Thunder and lightning crashed in the sky, creating menacing shadows over the deck. "I won't hesitate to kill you and every last person on this boat." He yelled.

My heart pounded in my chest. "Alakazam.." I breathed. He looked to me, determination set in his eyes. "Go find Ajax and the others. Grab my belt on the table and give it to Ajax.. Then teleport them out of here." My Pokemon looked at me with shock written on his face. "They want me. Please, go and save our friends. Listen to Ajax. He will take good care of you." My voice cracked.

"Alakazam!" He protested.

I weakly shook my head, not taking my eyes from the man. "Go now!" I ordered. With slight hesitation, Alakazam disappeared into thin air. The man charged at me, grabbing my hair and throwing me to the ground. His foot connected to my stomach. A painful grunt escaped my lips. He kicked me again, causing me to roll onto my back. The waves crashed against the boat, sending salt water splashing across the deck. The man slipped, falling to the ground. I got up shakily, holding my abdomen in pain. Grunts latched onto the side railings, hoping not to fall to their deaths in the water. "Is that all you got? I coughed up blood, wiping it from my mouth. I have to give Alakazam enough time to get everyone off safely.

The man growled as he stood up, trying to keep his balance against the shaky boat. "You are one stupid girl." He barked. I dodged his fist as it flew towards my face, but slipped on the water. He grabbed the crook of my elbow, dragging me over to the front of the boat. With a sinister laugh, he slammed me against the railings. I cried out at the pain being applied to my head and back. He did it again and again, until I was near unconsciousness. "You should have never messed with Team Rocket, stupid girl. So sorry things had to end this way, but just know, you put it upon yourself. Before I kill your friends, I'll be sure to let them know you at least put up a fight before your inevitable death." My last final attempt of struggle was futile as the man pushed me over the side of the boat.

Icy water hit me like a thousand knives, encasing my body. The water sunk into every crevice, chilling me to the bone. Desperate for air, I flailed to the surface of the water. Just as I took a breath, a wave crashed down on top of me, sending me tumbling through the water. This happened each time I tried to get air. Just as I thought I couldn't hold my breath for any longer, a wave sent me crashing into some unknown object. My head bashed against it, and everything was black.

**Alrighty. Hopefully everyone enjoyed this and hopefully you decide to stick with it! Review with any suggestions for what can be improved. Thank you! -A**


	2. Washed Up

The sound of the ocean waves soothed my ears. A hard surface sat underneath me, while warm water flowed up and down across my body. My skin radiated heat from the harsh sun rays. An unpleasant pounding in my head made itself noticeable. What the hell happened to me? I cracked my eyes open, quickly slamming them shut, trying to avoid the bright light. After doing this a few more times, my eyes finally adjusted. I lay on a rock protruding from the ocean. As I began to get up, an immense stinging pain rung in my side. My eyes widened as I glanced down to see my tattered shirt, what was left of it, soaked in blood. Trembling hands lifted the torn fabric up, to reveal what seemed to be a fishing spear head lodged through my side.

A small groan passed through my quivering lips. How did this happen? As I stood up shakily, a wave crashed into my rock. The water got underneath my bare feet, causing me to clumsily slip. I cried out when my head hit the rock and I slipped into the shallow water. Fresh blood oozed from the back of my head, staining my fingers as I checked to see where the wound was. Slowly but steadily, I began to trudge towards the shore, keeping my ground each time a wave hit the back of my legs. The fishing spear didn't budge, and I dare not to try and pull it out yet.

Not a single person was in sight when I finally reached the water's edge. I collapsed to my knees, utter exhaustion taking over every muscle in my body. I can't rest now. I need to pull this spear out. Uneasily, I gripped the sharp end, preparing myself for the pain. With all the strength I had left, I yanked the spear out. A blood-curdling scream from deep within my throat echoed through the sky. Completely defeated, I fell over, landing on my good side. Blood leaked at a consistent rate from the wound. Maybe I can just bleed out here. That would be the end of it. No more worrying. I don't even know how I got to be in this state. Whatever happened, it must have been bad.

"Vulpix?" I looked up to see some creature sniffing my face. It was small and had brownish red fur. "Vulpix! Vul!" It licked the tip of my nose. The creature curled up into a ball next to me, putting its back against me and closed its eyes. What is this thing?

* * *

I lay there, slowly bleeding out, feeling the life leave my body. My body was numb to its surroundings, except the little creature keeping me company in my final moments. "Vulpix?" I heard someone call from far away. The creature sat upright, its ear twitching. "Vulpix where are you?" The voice got closer. Maybe they can help- A small scream escaped my lips as the creature blew fire from its mouth, into the sky. What the hell is going on!?

In complete panic, I tried backing away from it. A crippling pain shot through my body as tears leaked from my eyes. "Vulpix, there you... Oh my gods." Quick footsteps approached me. "What happened to you?" The voice asked. I opened my eyes slightly, but the blinding sun forced me to close them. Pain began to consume my entire body to the point where all my feeling was numb. All I could feel, was the soft touch of a hand to my cheek. His voice was gentle. "Don't worry. You're going to be okay. I'll get you out of this."

"_Here you go, Summer. Your very first Pokemon." Professor Elm handed me the poke ball. "Cyndaquil can be difficult to train. But I am storing all my faith in you. With a strong will and determination, you can do anything."_

A throbbing pain tore me from my dream. Pokemon.. I know what they are. I had one. If only I knew what happened. "You're awake!" His loud voice rang through my ears, giving me a splitting headache. I opened my eyes slowly, taking in my surroundings. A dim light hung from the ceiling, casting shadows over the dark blue room. A few pictures were strung up over the walls. I lay on a plush bed, feeling a cold breeze across my abdomen.

My body tensed up as I looked to see that I was only in my sports bra and a pair of white shorts that are not mine. In a panic, I tried to scurry away out of the bed. My side burned in pain, earning a loud whimper. The boy grabbed the nook of my elbow. "Get off! Who are you!? Where am I?" I cried out, feeling utterly exhausted. My eyes squeezed shut, wanting to be anywhere but here.

"You're going to hurt yourself even more! Please, calm down. I'm helping you. My name is Ben, and I'm a Pokemon Ranger. Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you. You're in the Almia region." His voice was soothing. Slowly, I opened my eyes to look at the boy who had saved my life. My breath immediately hitched at the sight of him. His light brown hair defied gravity, sticking every which way. His dark green eyes shone against his flawless, save for the protruding scar cutting through the last bit of his right eyebrow, tan skin. A petite nose was adorned with small freckles, along with light pink lips.

My mouth froze ajar, as I stared mesmerized by this angelic person. "You're beautiful.." I whispered, barely audible. But he seemed to catch it, as his cheeks grew a dark pink.

Ben smiled cheekily. "I think you may have hit your head one too many times." My hand instantly went to the back of my head. I cringed as my fingertips ran over multiple bumps of thread along a gash. "Our medic is out right now. So I had to do the stitching. The same with your side." He blushed, running his fingers through his hair. My eyes scanned the room and before I could ask he already answered. "You're in my room." He avoided my gaze. "All the other infirmary rooms are taken. Seems that a lot of trainers these days are getting into trouble with evil organizations. Now that I think about it, the crime rate has gone up substantially within the past few years." He walked to a dresser across the room, picking out a black tank top. His cheeks shone pink as he placed it down next to me.

I shifted slightly, grabbing the tank top he handed to me and pulled it on over my head. "Trainer.." That sounds so familiar. Why can't I figure any of this out?

An awkward silence spread between us. Ben cleared his throat and suddenly snapped his fingers, startling me slightly. "What's you name?"

My name.. what is my name? _"Here you go, Summer. Your very first Pokemon."_ Is that it? "Summer..?" I whispered to myself.

"Summer. That's a nice name. Wanna tell me why you were half bled out, lying on the beach?" His voice was soft as he took a seat on the edge of the bed. He is very personal. It's quite interesting.

Not even I know how I got to be on that rock. I remember absolutely nothing from the time I opened my eyes. Ben looked at me, waiting patiently. "I can't remember." My voice was raspy.

He seemed to consider this. "Well you did hit your head really hard. And from the looks of it, it happened more than once." More than once.. _My last final attempt of struggle was futile... __Icy water hit me like a thousand knives... Just as I took a breath, a wave crashed down on top of me... Sent me crashing into some unknown object... _

"A boat.." He looked at me strangely. "I was pushed off a boat." Any amusement that he might have had, quickly vanished from his face.

"P-pushed?" Ben's voice was quiet. "Do you remember why?"

I thought for a few seconds. Everything is so hazy and mixed around. "It's too difficult." My hand made its way to my forehead, wiping the cold sweat from it. To be perfectly honest, I don't know if I want to know what actually happened. It seems to be pretty bad. What could I have done? Am I an outlaw or something?

A loud intercom call interrupted my thoughts. "Ben Costa to the conference room. Ben Costa to the conference room."

He sighed slightly. "I'll be back soon. Please try and get some rest." He gently caressed my cheek, "You're safe here." My heart fluttered in my chest at the touch of his skin against mine. My eyes followed him to the door, watching him intently as he shut it softly.

A weight lifted from my chest. He makes me feel so flustered. I don't even know the guy, yet I feel like we've met before. Maybe we have. It isn't like I can remember anyway. The important thing now is getting out of here and figuring out what happened to me. Why was I pushed off that boat? Could it have been that I was the individual doing bad things? I'd like to think I wouldn't do something like that but how could I know? First things first. Get out of this bed.

* * *

Finally, I made it outside. Getting out of that bed was probably the hardest thing I've done since waking up on that rock. Okay.. maybe that's an exaggeration. Pulling that fishing spear head out of my side fucking hurt.

The Ranger Union was crowded with people, making it difficult to go unnoticed. Not having any shoes didn't help the cause. My side is still stinging in pain from random people bumping into me. The only problem is now I have no idea where to go from here. I can't even remember where I was headed on that boat or who I was with. "Vulpix!"

I turned my attention down to the small fox Pokemon. He looked up at me, nudging my leg with his head. "What is it, boy?" I asked softly, kneeling down slowly to pet his head. His ear twitched slightly. He began to growl, facing the forest. I scanned the treeline, not seeing anything out of the ordinary. Vulpix pushed his head against the back of my leg, trying to get me to go forward.

"Vulpix, Vul!" He said frantically. Why does he want me to go into the forest? No harm in seeing what he is freaking out about. I followed the Pokemon into the forest slowly, gripping my side carefully. As we traveled deeper into the forest, I began to hear Pokemon cries.

As quietly and carefully as I could, I jogged to a tree, hiding behind it. Vulpix followed in suit, leaning against my leg. I peered ahead of me, to see a bunch of men and women in black uniforms attacking Pokemon. The red 'R' on their chest reminds me of something.. gods why can't I remember? The Pokemon wouldn't fight back. Why are these people doing this? It's barbaric. Vulpix growled, running out from behind the tree. I gasped, wanting to stop him but not wanting to risk being seen. Vulpix bit one of the men's leg. My heart pounded as the man kicked Vulpix off, sending his Pokemon to attack. I began to back away. I need to find someone who can help.

My body collided with something, causing me to stumble slightly. I looked up at the Pokemon, causing something in my brain to trigger at the sight. "A Salamence.." I said softly. I've seen this type of Pokemon before. The Salamence growled at me as he sniffed my face. After a few seconds he stopped growling and nudged his head on my arm. "What is it?" He looked over to the brutal battles ahead of us, nudging me again.

He lowered his body to the ground. Salamence is right. I have to stop this before it gets out of hand. Hopefully help will come. In a familiar motion, I swung one leg over the Pokemon's back, easily mounting him. "Let's go."

**Alright, hopefully you all enjoyed. Sorry it is kinda short but finals are coming up soon and I'm loaded with work. Thanks for reading. -A**


End file.
